The Argument
Transcript background rises as Diamond City and the title is shown. It's a dark and stormy day as a thunderstorm's happening throughout Diamond City, so 9-Volt and Co. are inside 18-Volt's house. 18-Volt's reading the book, 13-Amp is dancing to a record and holding a mic, and 9-Volt and 5-Volt are staring out the window. 5-Volt: Two straight weeks of rain! Ah, Diamond City is going to flood away if this doesn't stop soon. 9-Volt: Yeah, but the storm outside the house is nothing compared to the one inside! groans while angry when he puts his book over his head. 18-Volt: 13-Amp, Turn that racket back down, Can't you see I'm trying to read?! 13-Amp: Well, I want to listen to music! This record's hot! continues to dance when 18-Volt walks to the gramophone and he picks up the record, The record music stopped. Mario stopped dancing. 13-Amp: Huh?! walks to the fireplace and tosses the record into the fireplace. 18-Volt: There! Now it's even hotter! record melts. 13-Amp: That was my favorite record! 18-Volt: Well, serves you right for the time you busted my favorite wrench! pulls 13-Amp's hat over his eyes, pulls on his hair, and pulls his shirt. 13-Amp: Oooh, I hate it when you do that! 9-Volt: Hey guys, chill out, will ya? It's being cooped up that's making you crazy! 5-Volt: 9-Volt's right! Whatever happened to WarioWare brotherly love? and 13-Amp starting to beating each other up when they continue to argue about stuff like brother and sister, The cloud dust appears. 18-Volt: Well, well, My friends, So doing this! and 13-Amp eventually stop, The cloud dust clears. 13-Amp: As a matter of fact, I wish I didn't even have a brother! 18-Volt: Oh yeah?! the outside, The thunderstorm appearing and hidding. Well then consider yourself debrotherized! walks to the door, 13-Amp opens up the door and walks outside into the rain. Yeah, well farewell, sister! 5-Volt: 18-Volt, it's really wet out there! You better take your umbrella! 18-Volt: Hey, forget it. 5-Volt: Somebody better go after him! 9-Volt: Yeah! It's not a fit night out for man nor woman! 13-Amp: Uh, I guess I'll have to go, he's my brother. Even if that hammerhead can be more trouble than a flooded basement! heads out after 18-Volt. 5-Volt: 13-Amp! Take your umbrella! ignores 5-Volt and continues walking, Elsewhere in Diamond City, we can see a bunch of shower heads in the sky that are hooked up to a pipe, which are responsible for all the rain. The Dinosaurs: Looks like our brilliant new invention, the Power Shower, is a Dino colossal success! I make it rain on the surface of the Diamond City... rain pours into a mysterious zone on the ground, comes out of a pipe in 9-Volt's house, and starts gushing into all the other pipes. The water then washes away all of the coins inside of the pipes. The coins pour out of a pipe in an underground room and are collected in a strainer, while the water goes down a drain. Dr. Ventor and The Dinosaurs are standing next to the strainer. The Dinosaurs: ...and flush out the gold coins, floating in the underground pipe world, so we can collect them here, in this underground dungeon! *jumps* Isn't that rich? Woah woah woah! nearby pipe breaks and water blasts out, knocking The Dinosaurs and Dr. Ventor onto the floor, and starts to flood the room a little bit. Dr. Ventor: Hey smarty pants! Your Power Shower sprung a leak! Well don't just stand there, Dinosaurs, FIX IT! Dinosaurs: We're henchman, not plumbers! Dr. Ventor: Then we'll have to Dinonap a pipe-patching expert! Get me one of the Volts! in Diamond City, 13-Amp catches up to 18-Volt, who's standing next to a tree. 13-Amp: There you are, you former brother! I've been looking all over for you! 18-Volt: Oh yeah, who asked you, faucet face? pulls on 13-Amp's hat, hair, and shirt again. 13-Amp: Oooh, how many times do I have to tell you not do that?! Dinosaurs's looking through a special parascope that he's inserted into a pipe, and has targeted the Volts. The Dinosaurs: We got the Volts on the Dinoscope, King Mad Genius! How should we decide which one to Dinonap? Flip a gold coin? Dr. Ventor: Don't be ridiculous Dinosaurs! We'll choose the scientific way! Ventor walks over to a pair of dartboards, each with one of the Volt's heads on them. Dr. Ventor points at the dartboards. Dr. Ventor: Eenie meenie minie mo! I Dino you, 13-Amp! Ventor ends up pointing at the dartboard. The Dinosaurs: Say no more, Super Dino dad! Just watch us do our nasty stuff! Dinosaurs are removing the Dinoscope from the pipe and returns with something that resembles a fishing rod. The Dinosaurs: I'll catch that faucet face with another of my nifty gizmos, the Clash Pole! casts it into the pipe, Back to the Volts. 13-Amp: Oh yeah! You don't even know enough to wear a umbrella out in the wet! 18-Volt: I don't NEED a umbrella! hook from the line comes out of the pipe and attaches itself to 13-Amp. 13-Amp: Hey, where'd this hook and line come from? It's not fishing season! The Dinosaurs: Now, a big jerk for that big volt jerk! Dinosaurs are pulling the Clash Pole back, causing 13-Amp to go along with it. 18-Volt: Yeesh, 13-Amp's been caught like a catfish! And he's getting pulled into Mars! screams as he enters Mars. 13-Amp: Uh-oh, a planet world! I'm going down the drain! Dinosaurs are continuing to reel 13-Amp through the pipes until he comes out in the dungeon. 13-Amp: Woah! Alien Bunnies stand next to 13-Amp. The Dinosaurs: It worked, my evil daddy-o! 13-Amp's our prisoner! Dr. Ventor: Dinosaurs, you're so bad, I'm proud to be your dad! two of them laugh. 13-Amp: Looks like I'm volt out of luck! now tied up on the ground. 13-Amp: Fix your own leaky plumbing, you Dino crackpot. I'll never help you! Dr. Ventor: Wanna bet, pipesqueek? Dinosaurs are picking up a helmet with wires and bulbs attached. The Dinosaurs: We have the power to make you do anything we want, thanks to our latest genius invention, the Shame Brainer! Dinosaurs are placing the Shame Brainer on 13-Amp's head. 13-Amp: Heh heh, nice try Dr. Ventor, but it's gonna take a lot more than a silly party hat to make me- Shame Brainer lights up and 13-Amp stops talking. He manages to break open the rope. 13-Amp: (hypnotic voice) Dinomasters, your wish is my command! The Dinosaurs: We're so smart! Oh, he's Volt's putty in our hands! Dr. Ventor: Quit patting yourself on the back, Dinosaurs! Put him to the ultimate test! Dinosaurs are ranning off and returns with some pizza. The Dinosaurs: 13-Amp! Here's a tasty, delicious, and all around scrumptious pizza! 13-Amp: Mmmm, I'm starving! The Dinosaurs: But 13-Amp, you HATE pizza! 13-Amp: Ew, I hate pizza! Yuck! Dr. Ventor: Dinotastic! Now make him fix that leak before we're up to our snouts in water! Ventor shakes some water off his foot. Dr. Ventor: Oh, I hate it when my tootsy wootsies get wet! in Diamond City, 18-Volt is standing next to Mars. 18-Volt: Looks like I'm gonna have to save that bilge brain sister of mine! Him and his dumb advice about wearing a *jumps in* umbrella! ends up in the flooded insides of Mars, Black Jevel spots 18-Volt and chases him away. Back at 18-Volt's house, 9-Volt and 5-Volt are reading in front of the fireplace. 18-Volt runs inside, goes into the closet, exits wearing a umbrella, hops out the door, and returns to Mars. The song Mike Pizza (a spoof of Mona Pizza) starts. This here is Mike Pizza! Bakers of the world's best eats-a! Fresh mustard and onion galo-ore, Brought straight to your front win-dow! (Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!) This here is Mike Pizza! (Bonjour!) Bakers of all tasty treats-a! (Bon!) Our breadsticks's crispy, crunchy cru-ust, (Maginifique!) Leaves others to bu-st. (Oh La La!) Grab a hot pizza and take a big bite! It's so good that you'll start a breadstick for more... Mike Pizza! (I'm the boss of this joint!) Mike Pizza! (My name is Josh!) Mike Pizza! (It's a breadstick art!) Mike Pizza! (I said a "breadstick art", ahahahaha!) I represent Pizza Orbulon! I got the most resturants in the world! My pasta is tough and my ravioli is thin, But i'm everywhere so we gotta give in! Mike Pizza's got nothing on me, 'Cause i got 1000 resturants plus! Pizza Orbulon! Pizza Orbulon! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! zooms past Black Jevel and dodges the attacks of a Bandinero. A Alien Bunny comes out of a pipe and starts to chase 18-Volt. 18-Volt tricks him into entering a small compartment and locks him and his head in. The song ends. 18-Volt: Well, that oughta hold those fish breath foes! Now to rescue 13-Amp! in the dungeon, 13-Amp fixes the pipe. 13-Amp: There my Dinomasters, the leak in the Power Shower is fixed! Dinosaurs and Dr. Ventor clap their hands when 18-Volt falls out of the pipe. 18-Volt: Woooaaah!!! Oof! *coughs* Dr. Ventor: It's 18-Volt! What's that clog clearing clodhopper doing here? 18-Volt: Hey you two rancid dinos! What have you done to my sister? The Dinosaurs: We've turned him into our slave! Thanks to our Super Dino invention! Dr. Ventor: And here's the proof! 13-Amp; smash, crush, pound, destroy that umbrella-faced brother of yours! 13-Amp: Yes Dinomaster! goes after 18-Volt with his wrench. 18-Volt: Hey, stop! Don't you know who I am? It's me! 13-Amp: Smash, crush, pound, destroy! tries to hit 18-Volt with the wrench a few times. 18-Volt: Hey, my goodness! Somehow I've got to get 13-Amp to remember I'm his sister! tries again but misses. 18-Volt: 13-Amp, think of all the fun we had as kids! All the drains we've unclogged! Remember the time you lost your favorite game and I gave you one of mine? 13-Amp: I'll get that frog! 18-Volt: Oh boy, looks like I'm gonna have to try another approach! pulls the Shame Brainer over the sister's eyes, and then pulls on his hat and shirt. 13-Amp: (normal voice) Oh, I hate it when you do that! Shame Brainer flies off 13-Amp's head and lands on The Dinosaurs. 18-Volt: Hey, are you alright, sister? 13-Amp: Fine as a newt fossil, thanks to you, brother! Glad to see you took my advice about wearing a umbrella! Shame Brainer reactivates as the Volts walk up to The Dinosaurs. 13-Amp: Dinosaurs, give old Dinos a Dino where it counts! The Dinosaurs: (hypnotic voices) Our wish is our command, Volt masters! Dinosaurs are walking up to Dr. Ventor. Dr. Ventor: Dinosaurs, what are you doing? I'm your dear old King Ventor! Ventor starts to run off screaming as The Dinosaurs are following him. The Dinosaurs: Smash, crush, pound, destroy! Dinosaurs are chasing Dr. Ventor all the way out of the dungeon when Dr. Ventor screams. 18-Volt: Heh heh, hey, nice going sister! shake hands. 13-Amp: Same to you, brother! in Diamond City, the Volts are back at 18-Volt's house and it has stopped raining. 5-Volt: Thanks to you, Mario and Luigi, the Power Shower has been dismantled, and all the gold coins have been returned to the Pipe World, where they belong! 9-Volt: Way to go, volt dudes! 18-Volt: Yeah, and best of all, Mario and I have agreed to never fight again! 13-Amp: That's right! And besides, that argument was all my fault! 18-Volt: Well, I beg your pardon, brother, but I believe that argument was all my fault! 13-Amp: No brother, it was all mine! 18-Volt: I insist it was all my fault, sister! 13-Amp: Well I insist it was all mine, brother! 5-Volt and 9-Volt: Oh, Brother! does the pulling routine again. 13-Amp: Huh. Brothers! Ya can't live with 'em, ya can't live without 'em! to Wario's House. Wario: Don't say Waluigi! Everybody just got to sleep! You wake them all up again if you say it. Waluigi: What? a while... Waluigi: You know... Wario: What? Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! breaks the screen Waluigi: Oops. Sorry. Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes